What Lies Behind This Lie
by sasuke's-emo-lover
Summary: Naruto where's a mask to hide his true self. Sasuke finally makes a move, they get caught by the worst people imaginable. can they make it through the critism and openness of people homophobia? yaoi SasuxNaru.


What Lies Behind This Lie

Chapter 1:

Welcome to my life.

Somehow I've gottn into the habit of going to the stands in front of the soccer field to watch...I-I mean do my homework while the boys' team practiced; besides my roommate had the only key to our dorm. And so what if I steal a few peaks at my extremely hot, but unfortunately straight 'friends'? I let out a sigh and sit at my usual spot in the very top left corner of the stands. The practice is almost over so I don't bother taking out my assignments.

Fifteen minutes later, I trudge my way down the stands and wait outside the boys locker room. When Sasuke finally emerges he looks like he just took a shower... which I'm sure he did.

"Come on baka, I need help with my trig. assignment." Sasuke says as he walks past me ruffling my hair on the way. I hate it when he does that. Running to catch up with him, I retort.

"You need help with your work and I'm the idiot here?" I say with a hint of sarcasm. He chuckles at my statement. I love his laugh, it's so sexy.

Sasuke unlocks the door and lets me in. I set my stuff on my bed and sit next to preparing to start my studies. I look over at Sasuke and notice that he's actually locking the door...odd.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Just making sure nobody will interrupt us." He tells me and I notice his cheeks are a very light pink.

"I didn't know you were so determined." I tease him. He smirks at me again, this time sending chills down my spine. He walks over to me and just stands to the side of my bed.

"Naruto, would you mind putting your stuff on the floor?" he asks me cooly.

"Sure." I don't really care about his reasons; it's not a big deal.

All of the sudden my body is slammed down flat against my bed and Sasuke is…KISSING ME?! What the crap? Since when is he gay? My eyes are wide with surprise. His arm forced my shoulder down to the bed and he is now on top of me. Kissing him back, I shove my hands up his shirt and begin to feel his six pack. Our tongues tangle in the mix of things. He begins to lightly rub his fingers across my neck.

Somehow we get to where we were standing up off my bed. I force him to the wall and pull back.

With a smirk I say, "You're my bitch now." And pin his arms to the wall and begin to battle our tongues in dominance, I win.

I hear Sasuke whisper so seductively, "Oh, feisty." And we continued, and of course 5 seconds later someone knocks on the door. I let Sasuke go to answer it.

"Hey Negi, what's up?" Sasuke asks he is slightly out of breath. While he does that I go in hunt for my shirt not realizing it was off.

"Um…" I think Negi sees me dressing. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Ah, no" Sasuke answers immediately. What else would he say? 'Yeah I was just making out with my roommate, who, as you can see, is a guy.' Yeah, that will be the day.

"Then why are you flush and why is he putting on a shirt?" Fuck.

"I was just working out and he joined me."

"Whatever, thereason I'm here is because Kiba's having a party at his grandparent's house while they're on vacation. You in?" Negi explains.

Sasuke looks back at me and shrugs.

"Sure." I glare at his back.

"Naruto, you goin'?" Negi asks me.

I grab some cloths and stop as I am about to turn the door knob to the bathroom. I glare at the shiny metal in between my fingers. I say the first response that comes to my head. "Fuck you." And walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. I know that going to give me shit because I'm the nice naive Naruto. I would never cuss anyone out. I fucking hate my life.

I put my ear to the door and listen what they have to say.

"I'll get him to come. What house is it again?" like hell you'll get me to come to a shity party hosted by Kiba nonetheless.

"4108. People think it's cursed or something but everything that happens there is purely coincidental." Negi says as I hear his voice fade.

Still with my ear to the door, Sasuke knocks on the other side hard.

I fall back on the cold tiles, my ear ringing. I turn off the water, it was obvious I wasn't going to get my way.

"Naruto, open the door." Sasuke ordered…sweetly.

"You're not dragging me to that damn party." I say to the door.

"I'm coming in."

"I'm naked." I am just daring him.

"I'll take that chance." He says and walks into the bathroom. Damn.

Sasuke looks slightly disappointed that I am still clothed.

"What the hell do you know about being gay?" I ask sharply, my eyes darting around the room not wanting to face his piercing eyes. He went down to eye level with me and leant in to kiss me. My face went red...again

"Well, I know that you like it when I do that." He pauses, "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because Kiba's hosting it, which means Garaa's going. And if Garaa's going then Sakura's going. If Sakura's going then Ino is, etc."

"Your point is?" Sasuke didn't understand.

"I hate them all." I state bitterly.

"You don't seem to hate them in class." He points out.

"You ever heard of a plastic smile?"

"So, what you're saying is the real you hates just about everybody?"

I nod getting up, walking around Sasuke. I sit back down on my bed and begin to work on my assignments.

"You're going." he says as he walks out of the bathroom.

"No, I'm not." I argue.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes!" he says more sternly.

"FINE!" I scream out of frustration. Sasuke gives me a satisfied smile.

When, Sasuke drags me to the party he gets greeted by all his friends and I just stand there. Big freaking surprise. A few of the guys give me a smile, but that's it.

After the guys leave the girls make their way over and start to ogle over Sasuke. I can't take it anymore. It's time to escape.

I walk past Negi and Tenten, who I'm guessing are dating or drunk, cause they're swapping spit.

I'm amazed that I get as far as the sidewalk before Sasuke tries to drag me back in.

"Naruto, wait up." I stop in the middle of the sidewalk and stare at the concrete. Once he caught up he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shake him off.

"So, you have fun making out with Sakura?" I say sarcastically and begin to walk again.

"No, her lips tasted bad with that lipstick crap." I say nothing and just continue marching on. "I only did that to keep my image up. I can't imagine actually dating her instead of you, it's too revolting." Man, I'm such an ass. God, why can't he just not care about me like everyone else? Wait, we're dating?

I stop my walking and let out a sigh. I'm so confused. Does he care if I kiss him in public? Ah, shit.

"Sasuke, do you care if I kiss you in public?" I ask shyly and shove my hands in my pockets.

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waste, pulling me closer to his body. "Around people we don't know, I don't care. In front of people we know, well, you're out of luck." He whispers in my ear. Then something wet and slimy brushes against the edge of my ear. His tongue I'm guessing. Goose bumps crawl over my skin and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Come on, I know where we can go." I say grabbing his hand, his soft, warm hand, and tug him along after me.

We run past a row of shops all connected to each other, then they split forming a long, dark ally way. I pull him into it and he obviously understands the purpose of said actions.

He pushs me roughly up against the wall and kisses me hard. I kiss him back forcing my tongue in. I feel his hand in my shirt, on my skin. I let out a… well I guess you could call it a moan and he begins to kiss my neck. I gasp when he pinches my skin between his teeth. He chuckles at my pain. He begins to kiss my lips again. I ran my hand through his hair, it's so…soft. Who'd a thought?

"Sasuke? What the fuck are you doing?!" someone calls up the ally a bit. We both jerk our heads up to see Negi, Shino, and Garaa all looking shocked, amazed, and wishing they had a camera. "You're not one of those faggot freaks are you?" Negi asked in alarm. Or at least I think it was Negi. It's bloody hard to see in this ally.

"Sasuke," I say pulling on his sleeve. He had his arm against the wall separating the space between me and them. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I say weakly. I can't do anything. They weren't supposed to be here. No one ever looks down here. I know that from experience.

"Look, Negi, I know you wanted me all to yourself, but I can't make any promises." Oh god, he's going to get himself punched. Sasuke takes my hand and begins to lead me past them. Shino and Garaa laugh at Negi. They regain themselves.

"Where do you think you're going?" Garaa asks menacingly.

"Away from you." I say under my breath, my temper is getting the best of me. I feel Sasuke give my hand a squeeze; warning me to keep my mouth shut. He begins to lead me again.

Rough hands pull on my shoulders and before I know it I'm slumped against the wall, nearly coughing up blood. Pain throbs massively in my gut. I slide down to the damp ground and try to regain my breath. I hear shouting, about what I have no idea. I open my eyes and see them all grouped around Sasuke, in the same position as me. I have to get up. I have to try…try to do something.

I somehow manage to get to my feet, but stumble propping up against the wall.

"J…just leave us alone." I choke out.

"You want to say that again?!" Shino screams.

"Just Get Away!!" I say with more enthusiasm than needed. All three of them turn their attention to me. I see Sasuke nod at me getting the message. I see him run away from the scene.

Pain engulfs my body. I barely have time to breath before the air rushes out of me again.

Before too long I don't feel much anymore. Everything is kind of hazy. Blackness swarms around me. Great, another black out, just what I need.

Okay, I'm starting to feel the intense pain now. Can I just pass out or something? No, I can't do that, not here anyway. I think they left.

I push myself up to a standing position. And slump against the wall. Every little motion hurts. I move a few steps forward. It hurts to breath. I think a few of my ribs are broken. Shit my visions blurring, this is not a good sign. I can't move forward or at all.

I feel myself fall to the cold wet ground of the ally. I'm floating, wait, no someone's carrying me. I really don't care who it is...scratch that, I hope it's Sasuke


End file.
